Pas du tout
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Maru cherche son portefeuille. Enfin presque. Suite de "C'est une journée parmi tant d'autre".


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Pas du tout

Résumé : Maru cherche son portefeuille. Enfin presque

Note : On peut dire que c'est la suite de 'C'est une journée parmi tant d'autre' vu que ça commence juste après. Et comme pour l'autre, il ne se passe rien dans cette fic.

Note 1 : Remercier Akamenishi parce que c'est sa review qui m'a donné l'idée de cette suite.

Pas du tout

Marchant tranquillement à travers les couloirs, Maruyama Ryuhei se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de son portefeuille.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était au restaurant où il était allait avec ses camarades des Kanjani et ses sempai des Tokio. Après l'avoir sortis de sa poche pour payer sa part, il l'avait posé sur la table et 'pouf' il avait disparu. Il en venait même à se demander si il ne se l'était pas fait voler.

Soupirant, il poussa la porte de la salle de répétition des Kanjani faisant se tourner tous les regards vers lui.

_ Alors ?

Offrant une moue boudeuse à Shibutani Subaru, Maru haussa les épaules.

_ Apparemment ils ne l'ont pas. Mais ils sont tellement bourrés que je n'en suis pas sûr. Ah ! Et Tacchon ? Nagase-sempai veut que je te dise qu'il est rentré.

_ Sans me dire 'au revoir' ?

Haussant de nouveau les épaules pour montrer qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre, Ryuhei eu un sourire en voyant le plus jeune sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour appeler leur sempai et lui faire un nouveau caprice. Détournant son attention d'Okura Tadayoshi, Maruyama repartit en direction de ses affaires afin de vérifier une nouvelle fois si il n'avait pas simplement pas vu son portefeuille.

_ Ca sert à rien de retourner 500fois ton sac. Il n'apparaîtra pas.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Murakami Shingo qui ne semblait pas s'inquiéter plus que ça de la disparition de la plupart de ses papiers officiels.

_ Qu'est ce que je fais alors ?

_ Pourquoi je devrais répondre ?

Laissant un sourire crétin étirer son visage, Maru plongea son regard dans celui de Hina avant de répondre d'une voix enjouée.

_ Parce que tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut faire dans ses cas là.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Murakami avant qu'il n'attrape le téléphone de Ryuhei pour lui tendre.

_ Appel le restaurant. Ils l'ont peut-être trouvé.

Composant le numéro inscrit sur la carte que Shingo lui avait aussi tendu avant de disparaître de son champ de vision, Orange jeta à peine un regard à Nishikido Ryo qui entrait dans la pièce en claquant la porte avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui pour bouder tranquille.

Tout en écoutant la tonalité du téléphone qui résonnait à son oreille, Maru jeta un regard interrogateur à l'ex-News qui l'ignora avec brio. Pas plus offensé que ça par ce manque flagrant de considération, Ryuhei demanda gentiment à la demoiselle qui venait de lui répondre si aucun portefeuille ne pleurait son propriétaire. La réponse négative le fit soupirer de nouveau avant qu'il se s'installe à côté de Ryo pour bouder aussi.

Le premier qui osa s'approcher de Nishikido et donc de lui fut Okura, comme pratiquement à chaque fois que Yellow faisait la gueule d'ailleurs.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Voyant son camarade de bouderie hausser les épaules, Maruyama regarda Tacchon qui haussait les épaules à son tour. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'être vexé par les non-réponses de Ryo. Le regard du plus jeune se tourna vers lui.

_ Et toi ?

_ Je trouve pas mon portefeuille.

_ Oh.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Ryuhei devant la réaction de son cadet. Difficile de faire plus détaché que ça.

_ Et c'est grave ?

_ Ben, j'ai plus de papier, plus d'argent, plus de… Portefeuille ?

Le regard de Tadayoshi passa de Maru à Nishikido avant qu'il ne s'avance pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de celui qui boudait encore comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

_ Les papiers ça se refait, l'argent ça disparaît souvent et les portefeuilles ça se rachète.

_ Alors c'est pas grave ?

_ Ben non.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Orange alors que Yellow soupirait devant la vision des choses de Green. D'un autre côté, la seule chose qui faisait vraiment réagir Tacchon c'était qu'on le prive de nourriture alors sa réaction n'était pas si surprenante que ça.

_ Et pourquoi Ryo boude ?

_ Il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes laissant Okura attraper l'une des mains de Nishikido pour commencer à jouer avec. La langue de Ryo claqua contre son palais avant qu'il ne retire sa main de celles de Tadayoshi qui laissa une moue boudeuse s'installer sur son visage. Attrapant l'autre main de son siège improvisé, Tacchon recommença ce qu'il faisait avec la précédente énervant un peu plus son aîné.

_ Mais t'as finis oui ?

_ Si t'arrête de bouder je le fais plus.

_ Je ne boude pas !

_ Raconte-moi quand même.

Assis à côté du duo RyOkura, Maru laissa son sourire s'agrandir alors que Nishikido récupérait une nouvelle fois sa main. Bien décidé à faire chier Yellow, Green se retourna pour commencer à jouer avec les cheveux de son fauteuil presque préféré (son préféré était plus grand, plus vieux, plus carré et plus Tokio).

_ Yamapi m'a engueulé. T'es content maintenant ?

_ Non.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

_ Pourquoi il t'a engueulé ?

_ Parce que je voulais tuer Jin.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il m'a menti.

Attendant le prochain pourquoi, Ryuhei fut presque surpris de voir son cadet hausser les épaules.

_ Et alors ? Pourquoi tu boude ?

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, Nishikido s'étala un peu plus contre le dossier du canapé se demandant à son tour pourquoi il boudait. A côté de lui, Maru ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et laissa son rire résonner dans la pièce.

Leur petit avait vraiment un pouvoir magique. Réussir à calmer Ryo n'était pas donné à tout le monde mais il n'y avait bien que Okura pour le faire en sous-entendant qu'il était idiot. Bon, Yamapi en était capable aussi mais c'était différent. Lui se faisait pardonner en nature après.

Voyant Tadayoshi s'installer plus confortablement contre le torse de Nishikido, Ryuhei eu un sourire tendre avant de se redresser pour vérifier si son portefeuille n'avait pas fugué dans la pièce. Mais avant de se mettre à sa nouvelle tâche, il avait une question à élucider.

_ Tacchon ?

_ Hm ?

_ Qu'est ce que t'as dit à Nagase-sempai au téléphone ?

_ Que si il partait sans me dire 'au revoir' j'irais dormir chez Hina ce soir.

_ Hé !

Le cri de Murakami les firent sursauter avant qu'ils ne se tournent vers lui.

_ Demande avant de dire des choses pareilles !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai peut-être des choses de prévue moi, ce soir !

_ M'en fiche.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Shingo se demanda si il devait étrangler son cadet maintenant ou lui demander une explication avant.

_ Si je suis pas chez moi ce soir, tu risque de dormir dehors.

Un sourire légèrement sadique s'étira sur les lèvres de Tadayoshi avant d'être remplacé par un immense sourire amusé.

_ C'est pas un problème.

Ayant un peu peur qu'Okura n'entre pas effraction chez lui, Nasu ne pu s'empêcher de demander des précisions.

_ Comment ça ?

Le sourire de Tacchon s'agrandit encore un peu avant qu'il ne lui fasse signe de regarder la porte qui s'ouvrit juste à ce moment là laissant Nagase Tomoya entrer dans la pièce. Leur adressant un sourire de plus, le plus jeune se redressa avant d'aller tranquillement se jeter dans les bras du sempai.

_ Ce gosse est un monstre.

_ Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

_ Je le savais mais c'est Nagase Tomoya quand même !

Le regard fasciné de Murakami et le haussement d'épaule de Nishikido fit sourire doucement Maruyama avant qu'il ne s'intéresse au nouvel arrivant qui tendait une barre chocolat à son cadet pour se faire pardonner.

_ Si t'as fini, on peut rentrer ensemble.

_ J'ai pas finis.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du sempai avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Yokoyama Yu.

_ Yokoyama ? Vous terminez quand ?

_ Quand tu veux.

_ Une nouvelle demande, c'est ça ?

_ Absolument.

_ Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est. J'emmène Yoshi alors.

Attrapant la main de Tacchon, Nagase sortit de la pièce tirant son cadet derrière lui.

Se redressant Ryo s'approcha de Yoko.

_ Je peux partir aussi alors ?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi Tacchon peut partir mais pas moi ?

_ Je veux une salle plus proche de celle des Tokio.

_ Et pourquoi pas de celle de Yamapi ?

_ Parce que c'est plus simple de faire déplacé une personne que cinq. Une fois qu'on aura la salle prêt de celle des Tokio, on kidnappe Yamapi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une salle proche de la notre.

_ Quand tu dis 'On kidnappe Yamapi' ça veut dire 'on' ou 'je l'embarque dans un placard et je lui fais ce que je veux' ?

_ Deuxième solution.

_ Demandons une salle plus proche de celle des Tokio.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Murakami qui ne fit pourtant rien pour empêcher le plan diabolique de Yu.

_ Et comment on fait pour répéter maintenant qu'on a plus de batteur ?

_ Baru ! Va chercher Matsuoka-sempai !

_ Pourquoi moi ?

Regardant Black hausser les épaules, Subaru poussa un soupir capable de déraciner un arbre avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

_ Attend je t'accompagne.

Rejoignant Red, Orange lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de le suivre à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de répétition des Tokio dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent doucement.

_ Euh… Matsuoka-sempai ?

_ Oui ?

_ Vous voulez bien venir remplacer Okura à la batterie ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Nagase-sempai l'as kidnappé.

Prenant son menton dans sa main, Matsuoka Masahiro se demanda si le taux d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang avait assez descendu pour qu'il puisse jouer correctement.

Observant en silence le batteur qui réfléchissait, Shibutani commença à se sentir mal à l'aise sous les regards scrutateurs des trois autres Tokio. C'est pourquoi il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Masahiro accepta des les suivre.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la salle des Kanjani tous leurs camarades étaient déjà en place pour commencer et ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à répéter.

Une fois le soir arrivé, Matsuoka posa ses baguettes avant de s'approcher de Subaru.

_ Si je t'invite à dîner, t'accepte ?

_ Euh… Oui.

_ Bien. Viens dîner avec moi alors.

Attrapant le bras de Shibutani, Masahiro le tira hors de la pièce sous les regards interrogateurs des Kanjani toujours présent.

_ Et ben.

_ Vous pensez qu'il y a un truc entre eux ?

_ Aucune idée.

_ Faudra approfondir ça.

_ Il nous faut vraiment une salle plus proche de celle des Tokio.

Acquiesçant à la remarque de Yokoyama, Maruyama observa Nishikido ranger ses affaires rapidement avant de quitter la pièce sans leur dire 'au revoir' lui faisant penser que le Yamapi était une drogue dangereusement addictive surtout pour les Nishikido Ryo. Un peu plus loin Yu attrapait la main de Shota avant de le tirer doucement vers leurs affaires pour les ranger et quitter la pièce avec un dernier sourire et un signe de main. A croire que les Yokoyama Yu résistaient mal aux charmes des Yasuda Shota.

S'installant à côté de ses affaires pour prendre son temps pour les ranger, Maru se demanda si il ne devrait pas aller voir la police pour leur faire part de la perte de son portefeuille et leur demander ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

_ Maru ?

_ Hum ?

Relevant la tête rapidement, Ryuhei fut surpris de voir que Shingo n'avait pas encore quitté la pièce. Devant lui Nasu semblait hésiter à lui dire ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire chose assez rare pour qu'Orange commence à s'inquiéter.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Pas vraiment. Enfin peut-être que si.

_ Hina ?

_ Je… Ton… C'est moi qui ai pris ton portefeuille.

Sur ses dernières paroles, l'aîné sortit l'objet du délit de sa poche avant de le tendre à un Maru plus surpris qu'en colère.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je… Voulais… T'inviter à dîner.

_ Pourquoi voler mon portefeuille pour ça ?

_ Parce que t'aurais voulu qu'on partage et je voulais pas.

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Ryuhei devant l'air embarrassé de Murakami.

_ Pourquoi me le rendre alors ?

_ Pour que t'arrête de le chercher.

_ Rend-le moi à la fin du repas alors. Enfin, si tu m'invites toujours.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Shingo avant qu'il ne range de nouveau le portefeuille dans sa poche. Tendant la main à son cadet, Hina lui fit un sourire confiant tout en l'attirant vers la sortie du bâtiment.

_ Dit Hina ?

_ Oui ?

_ Si t'hésitait tellement c'est parce que c'est un rendez-vous galant ?

_ Euh… Ca dérange ?

_ Pas du tout.

Fin

Si l'inspiration me vient peut-être qu'il y aura une suite avec les dîner de Maru et Hina ou alors avec celui de Matsuoka et Baru ou peut-être même les deux. Mais ne rêvons pas trop parce que ça va être plus que compliqué et que si ça arrive se sera dans looooonnnngtemps.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
